Po trzykroć zdenerwowany
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie: część 3 serii "Zdenerwowany". Po ucieczce Harry'ego Pottera z zamku Śmierciożerców Draco Malfoy nie spodziewa się, że Wybawca ponownie stanie na jego drodze. Kolejne spotkanie okazuje się wcale nie być przypadkiem... Ostrzeżenia: slash, treści dla dorosłych!


PO TRZYKROĆ ZDENERWOWANY

Cheryl Dyson

**Tytuł**** oryginału****: ****Nervous, Thrice  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Po trzykroć zdenerwowany**  
**Autor****: **Cheryl Dyson**  
Tłumacz:** Nerejda**  
Link do oryginału:** .net/s/3601106/1/Nervous_Thrice (jakby co szukać też w profilu)**  
Fandom****:** Harry Potter  
**Gatunek****:** general, romans  
**Rating****:** NC-17  
**Ostrzeżenia****: **slash, erotyka  
**Parring**/**Bohaterowi****e****:** DM&HP  
**Liczba** **słó****w****:** 5 752  
**Liczba** **rozdziałó****w****:** 1; miniaturka  
**Kanon: **jaki kanon?**  
Beta****:** Aileen_ana, Tyczka**  
Prequel:** Zdenerwowany?  
Też się denerwujesz?  
**Publikacja:** 6 grudnia 2008 (LJ)  
**Ostatnia** **aktualizacja: **20 stycznia 2009  
**Podsumowanie****:** Po ucieczce Harry'ego Pottera z zamku Śmierciożerców Draco Malfoy nie spodziewa się, że Wybawca ponownie stanie na jego drodze. Kolejne spotkanie okazuje się wcale nie być przypadkiem...

**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Draco przedzierał się przez zarośla z różdżką trzymaną cały czas w pogotowiu. Prawie przydeptał stopy Goyle'a, gdy ten nagle się zatrzymał.

– Do diabła, co znowu, Goyle?

Goyle uciszył go, co wstrząsnęło Draconem na tyle, by przez chwilę zachował milczenie. Na szczęście, ponieważ nagle usłyszał zbliżające się skądś głosy. Draco nasłuchiwał. Śmierciożercy czy może ktoś inny? Widoczność byłaby o wiele lepsza, gdyby nie ta cholerna mgła. Kto wpadł na genialny pomysł atakowania głupiej mugolskiej stacji kolejowej oddalonej od cywilizowanego świata?

Rzecz jasna, mistrz strategii, Voldemort. Salazarze, Draco miał już serdecznie dość tego wariata. Westchnął i złapał Goyle'a za ramię, rozpoznając szorstki głos, który zabrzmiał o wiele za blisko.

– Goyle, to Szalonooki Moody – szepnął. – Zakon Feniksa jest tutaj!

Popchnął przyjaciela, próbując przesunąć go nieco w lewo, ale niedźwiedziowaty Goyle, ubrany w futro z norek i puszyste kapcie, bardziej odpowiednie do wyścielanego poduszkami pokoju niż leśnego poszycia, nie potrafił zrobić tego dość cicho. Moody ostro nakazał im się zatrzymać. Draco popędził towarzysza.

– Uciekaj! – krzyknął. Goyle wystartował, niszcząc wszystko wokół niczym szarżujący nosorożec. Draco skoczył za nim, ale nie zrobił nawet sześciu kroków, gdy gwiazdki bólu wywołanego gwałtownym ciosem tuż obok jego prawej nerki pojawiły się przed oczami i obalił się na wilgotną ziemię, całkowicie znieruchomiały. Głupi Goyle pędził dalej przed siebie, nieświadom tego, że Draco został trafiony.

Czuł, jak ktoś podnosi go za kark i wyrywa z bezwładnej dłoni różdżkę. Draco spojrzał wprost na ruchome oko Moody'ego, który obrócił jego bezwładne ciało i oparł o pobliskie drzewo.

– Ktoś cię szukał, chłopcze – stwierdził Moody, chuchając Draconowi w twarz oddechem, który sugerował wcześniejsze spożycie pieczonych kiełbasek obficie popijanych ognistą whisky. – Osobiście wolałbym cię wyeliminować, ale, do diabła, rozkazy to rozkazy.

Z jego różdżki wystrzeliło coś srebrzystego i po chwili cicho zbliżała się do nich zamaskowana postać. Twarz miała ukrytą, ale Draco natychmiast rozpoznał głos.

– Dziękuję, Alastorze. Teraz ja się nim zajmę.

_Potter_.

Moody nie poruszył się. Harry westchnął pod ciemnym kapturem ukrywającym jego twarz.

– Jest unieruchomiony, a ty masz jego różdżkę, którą, tak przy okazji, ja wezmę.

Harry wyszarpnął różdżkę Dracona z dłoni Moody'ego.

– Upewnij się, proszę, że nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, a ja... porozmawiam z Malfoyem. Schował jego różdżkę do kieszeni.

Draco, gdyby tylko mógł, uśmiechnąłby się szyderczo. Porozmawiać. Jasne. Jakby ten gryfoński drań nie potrafił wymyślić czegoś lepszego. Mimo wszystko Draco był ostatnią osobą, która rzucała na niego _Crucio_, zanim Potter uciekł z kryjówki Śmierciożerców w Szkocji. Prawdopodobnie chciał odwdzięczyć się podobną przysługą.

Moody coś wymamrotał pod nosem, ale puścił Dracona i szybko odszedł, zagłębiając się we mgle. Potter zajął jego miejsce, podtrzymując go obiema dłońmi. Draco chciał, żeby zdjął kaptur i pokazał swoją twarz – w czerni wyglądał jak następca Voldemorta.

Harry wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie, tak, by Malfoy mógł się już ruszać – ale nie mógł, bo Potter przycisnął się do niego i – _co u diabła?_ – _całował_ go. To nie było muśnięcie, szyderczy całus, żadne takie, ale pełen, ze smakowaniem migdałków i roztapiającymi się zmysłami, tak–bardzo–cię–potrzebuję pocałunek. Język Harry'ego rozkoszował się ustami Dracona, jakby nic lepszego nigdy wcześniej mu się nie trafiło i Malfoy, ku swojemu zawstydzeniu, odkrył, że odpowiada na namiętną niespodziankę.

Draco uniósł ręce, dobrze wiedząc, że powinien odepchnąć Pottera, ale... jasna cholera, czuł się tak dobrze. Harry jęknął coś, co zabrzmiało jak wyraz niczym niezmąconej przyjemności i Malfoy poczuł ostre niczym sztylet pragnienie. Zacisnął dłonie na szacie Gryfona i w końcu spowolnił jego napaść. Potter cofnął się o krok, skradł jeszcze kilka pocałunków i zdjął kaptur z twarzy.

Jak tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Draco głośno sapnął. Blokada jego pamięci stopiła się i wreszcie sobie przypomniał – pieprzone cholerstwo! Tyle straconych wspomnień! Dręczenie Harry'ego w lochach, potrójna obietnica, zablokowanie pamięci, przesłuchanie u Voldemorta... i przede wszystkim – obezwładniający widok rozgorączkowanego Harry'ego Pottera w jego łóżku... Wstrząśnięty Draco odepchnął od siebie wspomnienia, starając pogodzić się je z tymi z miesiąca, kiedy całkowicie normalnie darzył Pottera niechęcią.

– To jakaś sztuczka? – zapytał bezradnie, nagle wątpiąc we własne zdrowe zmysły. Dłonie Harry'ego nadal opierały się o jego klatkę piersiową, ale ich zadaniem nie było utrzymać go w miejscu, raczej trzymały go jak kochanka.

– Szukałem cię prawie miesiąc – oznajmił Harry, ignorując pytanie. – Z innymi Śmierciożercami opuściłeś szkocki zamek, w którym mnie przetrzymywaliście, o czym dowiedziałem się po doleceniu do domu. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że nic złego ci nie zagraża.

Wyjaśnienia Harry'ego zabrzmiały naprawdę poważnie – Draco zaczął wierzyć, że te nowe wspomnienia są prawdziwe. A skoro tak, Potter jest mu winien Wieczystą Przysięgę. Postanowił sprawdzić swoją teorię. Pochylił się lekko do przodu i polizał jego szyję. Oddech Harry'ego gwałtownie przyspieszył, a dłonie zacisnęły się konwulsyjnie.

– Niech cię diabli! – wymruczał. – Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć.

Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy nagle przypomniało mu się upiorne wspomnienie, męczące go od tygodni. Mroczny Znak – za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzał, miał wrażenie, że nad ramieniem pochyla się ciemna głowa i delikatnie liże tatuaż. Teraz pamiętał już słowa Harry'ego: „Za każdym razem, gdy spojrzysz na Mroczny Znak, pomyślisz o mnie.". Salazarze, to musiała być prawda!

Draco nagle odsunął się od Harry'ego rozzłoszczony.

– Draniu! Gdy odchodziłeś, zablokowałeś moje wspomnienia!

Harry uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Obiecałem, że będę cię chronić. Jedynym sposobem, żeby to zrobić, było usunięcie wspomnień o tych wydarzeniach.

Draco spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale jak przypuszczał, Harry mógł mieć rację... przynajmniej z jego wspaniałego gryfońskiego punktu widzenia.

– Pssst! Potter, pośpiesz się – wracają! – głos Moody'ego rozległ się całkiem blisko. Draco zastanawiał się, czy auror widział ich pocałunki, ale po chwili uznał, że go to nie obchodzi.

– Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić – z grymasem stwierdził Potter. – _Nie_ rób tego, jeśli ma cię to narazić na niebezpieczeństwo.

Oczy Dracona zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

– Co takiego?

Harry pogrzebał w swojej szacie.

– Po pierwsze, weź to. Opowiedziałeś mi o Zaklęciu Lokalizującym. Szukaliśmy go i Hermiona zrobiła to dla mnie.

Przełożył przez głowę długi, delikatny łańcuszek i zawiesił go na szyi Dracona. Złoty medalion zadyndał, rozbłyskując na chwilę światłem.

– Jeśli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, znajdę cię.

Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Śmierciożercy również. Jak miło.

– To go nie noś! – warknął Harry. – To ty zażądałeś Wieczystej Przysięgi. Jak u diabła mam cię znaleźć, skoro nie będę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś?

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i schował medalion pod szatą. Zajmie się tym później.

– Jest mi potrzebna moja różdżka – z powagą kontynuował Harry. Draco, nie wierząc własnym uszom, potrafił tylko wpatrywać się w niego w osłupieniu. Harry szedł za ciosem:

– Tak, mam zastępczą, ale potrzebuję _tej_. Jest jakoś połączoną z różdżką Voldemorta. Myślę, że bez niej nie będę mógł go zabić. Zapomnij, na Godryka, _wiem_, że bez niej nie mogę go zabić.

Różdżka Harry'ego Pottera była zamknięta w specjalnie przygotowanej do tego celu skrzynce gdzieś na terenie posiadłości Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Ojciec zauważy, jak zniknie.

– Nie zauważy, jeśli zastąpisz ją tym – zapewnił Harry i wyjął za pazuchy jakąś różdżkę. – To kopia mojej. Hermiona i McGonagall ją zrobiły. Tylko się nie pomyl podczas zamiany. Zanim Malfoy zdążył zaprotestować, Harry powiedział:

– Tutaj jest nacięcie, zobacz...

Złapał dłoń Dracona i przytknął ją do drewna. Malfoy próbował sobie wmówić, że wcale nie drży od tego nieuważnego dotyku.

– Nie zamieniaj ich, jeśli nie będziesz mógł tego zrobić. Jeśli ryzyko będzie za duże, zrezygnuj.

Moody przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spiorunował Dracona wzrokiem; dłoń Harry'ego nadal otaczała rękę Malfoya.

– Chodźmy już, Potter – szorstko rzucił Moody, po czym odszedł. Harry puścił dłoń Malfoya i kiedy po chwili Ślizgon zabrał kopię różdżki, westchnął pod nosem.

– W porządku – chwycił kaptur szaty Dracona i założył go na głowę Ślizgona. – Do diabła, postaraj się być choć trochę mniej widoczny. Twoje włosy lśnią bardziej niż księżyc.

– Świetnie harmonizują się z mgłą, Potter – sucho stwierdził Draco, dziwnie dotknięty. Harry przysunął się i pocałował go kolejny raz. Rozluźniając się, Draco chłonął zarówno smak, jak i zapach Pottera, choć nadal czuł się nieco onieśmielony niezwykłym obrotem sprawy.

Harry zniknął we mgle, a on opierał się o drzewo w zamyśleniu, póki koło niego nie pojawił się Goyle. Wtedy Malfoy schował replikę różdżki do szaty.

– Na skarpetki Salazara, Draco! Myślałem, że udało im się cię złapać! Znikajmy stąd – wszędzie są ci z Zakonu!

Są naprawdę wszędzie, pomyślał i podążył za Goyle'em. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ich misja skończyła się sukcesem, czy nie... i prawdę mówiąc, wcale go to nie obchodziło. Jego myśli zaprzątał tylko jeden problem: jak położyć ręce na różdżce Pottera – i na nim samym.

* * *

Draco leżał na łóżku, z jedną ręką swobodnie włożoną pod głowę, drugą zaś wymachiwał złotym naszyjnikiem i rozleniwiony, obserwował obroty medalionu.

Powinien się go pozbyć. Ale, u diabła, ta pięknie, ręcznie wykonana biżuteria wyglądała na niezwykle kosztowną. Z przodu duże „S" stylizowane na napis „Slytherin", otoczony przez węża gryzącego własny ogon – Ouroborosa – symbol wieczności. W oku węża zachwycał wspaniały szmaragd.

Natomiast z tyłu napis: – bez wątpienia próbka poczucia humoru Pottera – „Pamiętaj o mnie". Draco zastanawiał się, jak udało im się połączyć Zaklęcie Lokalizujące z medalionem. Wiedział, jak czar działał na połączonych nim ludzi – zupełnie jak tatuaż Śmierciożerców. Mroczny Znak był pewną jego odmianą, z tym, że bardziej wzywającą niż lokalizującą. Najpewniej to właśnie w napisie umieszczono całą moc tego celtyckiego zaklęcia.

Zaklęcie Lokalizujące czy też nie, Potter w żaden sposób nie próbował się skontaktować z Draconem. Minął już tydzień, odkąd Ślizgon odzyskał utracone wspomnienia. Śmierciożercy nie próżnowali w tym czasie, ciągle zmieniając miejsce pobytu i wymieniając członków.

Obecnie Draco odpoczywał w izdebce kornwalijskiej gospody, czekając na następne rozkazy. Reszta siedziała na dole, ostro pijąc i próbując zapomnieć, jak bardzo tęsknią za normalnym życiem i jak mocno nienawidzą łajdaka, któremu teraz służą. Draco został w swoim pokoju i wspominał. Po długim namyśle uznał, że _Obliviate_ w pewnym sensie było dla niego błogosławieństwem. Teraz, gdy wszystko tak dobrze pamiętał, jego umysł ciągle atakowały wspomnienia związane z Potterem: przywiązany do filaru odsuwający się przed zachłannym językiem Dracona; kurczowo ściskający pelerynę; na łóżku, wyginający się pod nim; jego dłonie wplecione we włosy Malfoya; całujący go na parapecie....

Draco jęknął, czując kłopotliwe skutki swoich myśli. To nieuczciwe, że Harry Potter zapewnił mu najlepszy seks w życiu. Samo myślenie o tym cholernym Potterze wywoływało ciepłe uczucia w dole brzucha.

Sklął pod nosem i, zanim przełożył medalion przez szyję i wsunął pod koszulę, zsunął stopy z łóżka. Wzruszył ramionami i nagryzmolił szybko wiadomość dla Goyle'a. Chwycił wiszącą tuż obok drzwi miotłę i otworzył okno. Zbliżała się dwudziesta druga; Potter już prawdopodobnie spał... albo chociaż leży już w łóżku – ta imaginacja zmusiła Dracona do porzucenia ciepłego pokoju i wędrówki po niebie. Wzleciał tak wysoko jak tylko się dało, póki w płuca nie wżarło mu się lodowato mroźne powietrze, a palce nie przymarzły do miotły.

Zanurkował. Kryształki lodu na jego rzęsach całkowicie stopniały, gdy wylądował na ziemi, niedaleko małego potoku, żłobiąc w gruncie niewielką dziurę. Zdjął wierzchnią szatę i rozłożył ją na miękkiej trawie, gdzie zamierzał się położyć, spędzając czas na patrzeniu w gwiazdy – przynajmniej tak sobie wmówił, zanim podjął jakiekolwiek działanie. Chociaż i tak znał prawdę.

Pośpiesznym zaklęciem poprawił zmierzwione przez wiatr włosy i stanął niedaleko potoku, słuchając spienionego bulgotania.

Niech to, Potter pozwolił się wzywać tylko w razie niebezpieczeństwa, a nie roznoszącej po czterech ścianach frustracji. Wymruczał przekleństwo i przycisnął palce do medalionu, niepewny, czy to w ogóle zadziała.

_Potter_, powiedział po prostu. Nic się nie stało. Draco niecierpliwie zaczął chodzić w kółko, zastanawiając się, czy konieczne było jakieś konkretne zaklęcie albo słowo, o którym rzecz jasna Gryfon zapomniał wspomnieć. Nagły hałas gdzieś w pobliżu przystopował jego wędrówkę. Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i z napiętymi mięśniami czekał, gotowy, by jej użyć. Wzrokiem przeszukiwał drzewa, wypatrując czegoś niezwykłego. Nikogo nie zobaczył.

Niespodziewanie coś ciepłego przylgnęło do jego pleców, a czyjeś niecierpliwe dłonie zatrzymały się na pasie. Nieco chropowaty głos szepnął mu do ucha:

– Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, Malfoy?

– Nie – przyznał.

– W śmiertelnym zagrożeniu?

– Obawiam się, że jednak nie.

– Grozi ci jakiś uraz?

– Ostatnio nie.

– A może ktoś ci groził?

– Nie.

Draco nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się ten nowy Potter. Co się stało z tym przestraszonym Gryfonem, któremu Draco okazał łaskę w Szkocji?

– Zraniłeś się? – kontynuował Harry. – Czy też nie mogłeś oprzeć się chęci pocałowania mnie?

Draco zdecydował się wybaczyć mu ten sarkazm, gdy słowom zaczęło towarzyszyć działanie – Harry składał delikatne pocałunki z boku jego szyi.

– Mógłbym postarać się o kilka z tych niebezpieczeństw – przyznał Draco. Ręce Pottera opuściły jego pas i otoczyły klatkę piersiową ciasnym uściskiem.

– Zjawiłem się więc w odpowiedniej chwili – stwierdził poważnie Harry i jęknął. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że specjalnie nie wplączesz się w kłopoty po to, by...

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że mogę cię wezwać za pomocą medalionu – Draco powiedział coś, co było jedynie półprawdą, a co, jak podejrzewał, rozwiąże sprawę. Zrobił to po to, by.... po co? By udowodnić sobie, że nie potrzebuje Pottera?

– Zaklęcie jest podłączone do mnie. Możesz mnie wzywać, ilekroć zechcesz – pozwolił Harry, trącając nosem jego szyję. – A tak przy okazji, na co masz ochotę?

– Czego chcę? Rzucić cię na ziemię i zerżnąć tak mocno, że obudzisz się w Chinach.

Harry jęknął, gdy ich usta się spotkały. Jakby upijali się namiętnością. Draco odwrócił się i wsunął dłonie pod pelerynkę-niewidkę. Potter miał na sobie tylko spodnie i adidasy.

– Spałeś? – Draco uśmiechnął się tuż przy ustach Harry'ego.

– Nie. Właśnie leżałem w łóżku. Nie mogę spać – wyznał i bez wahania zaatakował kuszące usta. Jego dłonie szarpały koszulkę Malfoya.

– Myślałeś o mnie? – upewnił się Draco, rozpinając jego rozporek.

– Tak – przyznał Harry z westchnieniem. – Każdej cholernej nocy każdego cholernego tygodnia – pomógł Draconowi ściągnąć koszulkę i – z krótką przerwą na pocałunek – objął go mocno. Jego spragnione dłonie gładziły obnażoną skórę Malfoya.

– Tygodniami? – westchnął Draco. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie znalazłeś sobie nikogo?

Popchnął Harry'ego na rozłożone na ziemi szaty, lądując bardziej gwałtownie niż planował, ale myśl, że Potter mógłby być z kimkolwiek innym, zdenerwowała go.

Harry zaśmiał się, gdy ściągał z niego spodnie.

– Nikt nie jest w stanie cię zastąpić, Malfoy. Jesteś niepowtarzalny.

Draco naprawdę próbował nie odczuć ulgi. Dlaczego niby miałoby go obchodzić, że Potter pieprzy się z połową Anglii? Wycisnął na karku Harry'ego kilka żarliwych pocałunków, gryząc prawie tak mocno, jak chciał. Na jasnej skórze zabłysnął złoty medalion – bliźniaczo podobny do tego zawieszonego na jego szyi.

– Dobrze. Zapamiętaj: jesteś _mój_, Potter – apodyktycznie oznajmił Harry'emu. Nagle Potter otoczył nogami jego biodra i przeturlał go tak, że teraz to Malfoy leżał pod nim. Zielone oczy przeszywały go wzrokiem, podczas gdy dłonie rozpinały spodnie.

– Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, Malfoy – mruknął. Oddech zamarł Draconowi w gardle, gdy Harry pośpiesznie go rozbierał, odrzucając niepotrzebną odzież gdzieś za nich. Po chwili Potter przylgnął do niego, wplatając dłonie w jasne włosy i delikatnie pieszcząc kark, jednocześnie obdarzał pocałunkami bladą szyję.

Dłonie Malfoya przesuwały się wzdłuż jego pleców, co i rusz ściskając twarde pośladki Harry'ego, który pchnął nieco biodra do przodu, ocierając się o erekcję Dracona z niezwykle satysfakcjonującym tarciem.

– Pamiętasz, kiedy mi to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry i unosząc się nieznacznie, pocałunkami wyznaczał wygłodniałą ścieżkę od jego czoła aż do szczęki. Gorącym oddechem parząc jego ucho, chwycił delikatnie w zęby wrażliwą skórę małżowiny. Malfoy zdecydował, że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby umrzeć, zaproponowałby posadę kata Potterowi... zwłaszcza, gdy powolnymi muśnięciami warg drażnił jego szyję.

Językiem zahaczając o medalion, powoli przemieszczał się po skórze. Zaczął od wgłębienia tuż obok gardła, po czym mijając łańcuszek – oczywiście nie darował sobie kilku liźnięć – pocałunkami wyznaczał wilgotny ślad do pępka.

Salazarze, tylko się nie zatrzymuj, pomyślał Draco. Cholera, nic dziwnego, że Potter był tak poruszony, gdy on fundował mu takie tortury. Harry podniósł głowę i czekał, póki Malfoy na niego nie spojrzał.

– Czekasz, aż zacznę cię błagać? – warknął Draco.

– Nie, czekam, aż przyznasz, że mogę sprawić, że będziesz mnie błagał – powiadomił go Harry z nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechem.

– Salazarze, nienawidzę cię – warknął Draco i niemal natychmiast musiał zmienić zdanie, gdy Harry ze śmiertelnie niebezpieczną powolnością przesunął językiem wzdłuż całej długości członka. I zrobił to jeszcze raz. Draco wydał z siebie całkowicie niemalfoyowski dźwięk, który przypominał przedśmiertelne rzężenie.

– Jesteś całkowicie _pewien_, że mnie nienawidzisz? – zapytał Harry przebiegle. Po czym poczekał na odpowiedź wystarczająco długo, by Draco był gotów przysiąc, że kocha Harry'ego, szlamy, Dolores Umbridge... o ile tylko Potter właściwie wykorzysta swój język. Malfoy zaczął pojękiwać, gdy Harry usłużnie zastosował się do tej prośby. Jego słowa mieszały się z jękami.

Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że nie wolno nigdy więcej pozwolić Potterowi na miesiąc celibatu – ta jego bezwzględna agresja była... rozpraszająca. Gryfon wydał z siebie coś, co bardzo przypominało warknięcie i objął dłonią członek Dracona, co bezwzględnie wpłynęło na zmianę zdania Malfoya, ponieważ ten nowy, agresywny Potter był – _Salazarze, o tak, Merlinie – _doskonały_._

Potter kontynuował swój niesamowity pokaz głaskania, lizania i ssania. W końcu musiał oburącz przytrzymać biodra Malfoya, by ten nie wepchnął mu migdałków do przełyku.

Dłonie zaciśnięte na skórze Harry'ego i wymruczane słowa, które z trudnością mógł sobie przypomnieć, składające się głównie z mówienia Potterowi, że jest niesamowicie, wspaniale, cholernie _piękny_ – a które, gdyby tylko myślał racjonalne, wprawiłyby go w nieliche zakłopotanie.

Draco doszedł, widząc nie gwiazdy, a prawdziwą supernową, z tak głośnym krzykiem, że przestraszone ptactwo siedzące na pobliskich drzewach odleciało. Gdy dreszcze minęły, Draco, czując się jak roztopiony wosk, złapał się na marzycielskim uśmiechaniu do Pottera.

– Będę cię pieprzył, Malfoy – rzeczowo poinformował go Gryfon. Draco westchnął z zadowoleniem i stwierdził, że pozwoli Potterowi mówić. – Wycisnę każdy sok z twoich trzewi, Malfoy – Draco pomyślał, że to zniewalający pomysł.

Różdżka Harry'ego musnęła jego odbyt i Potter wymruczał zaklęcie, którym kiedyś posłużył się Malfoy. Draco natychmiast rozluźnił się.

– Ćwiczyłem – wymamrotał Harry.

– Na kim? – warknął Draco, czując przebłysk czegoś przebijającego się przez rozkoszne rozleniwienie.

– Na sobie – przyznał Potter. – Kilka razy nie wyszło, co było, no cóż, trochę nieprzyjemne. Chcesz posłuchać?

Draco roześmiał się, ale dźwięk ten zamarł, gdy penis Harry'ego powoli wślizgiwał się w jego wnętrze. Palce Malfoya zacisnęły się na ramionach Pottera. Draco... on _nigdy_ nikomu nie pozwolił w siebie wejść. Wydał z siebie stłumiony protest – cholera, to _wcale_ nie było przyjemne – i Potter zamarł. Draco wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się odprężyć, podczas gdy usta Harry'ego składały na jego szyi miękkie, mokre pocałunki.

– Malfoy, jesteś tak gorący, tak cholernie niesamowicie wspaniały...

Głos Harry'ego był zachrypnięty w tak niezwykle seksowny sposób, że Draco poczuł, jak jego ciało reaguje na ten dźwięk – nawet jeśli myślał, że tak szybko nie stwardnieje.

Potter wsunął się do samego końca; Draco krzyknął, zaskoczony niespodziewany uczuciem wypełnienia, ale nim zdołał powiedzieć Harry'emu, żeby się zatrzymał, ten prawie całkowicie się z niego wysunął, po czym znów wszedł – i choć to cholernie bolało, jednocześnie drażniło jego ciało, wysyłając pobudzające impulsy, i tak, z pewnością jego penis znów _był_ twardy.

Draco wygiął się nieco, otaczając nogami biodra Harry'ego, by przyspieszyć ich kolejne spotkanie. Potter wydał z siebie jękliwy dźwięk, sprawiając, że krew szybciej zaczęła krążyć w żyłach Malfoya.

– Doskonały, doskonały, tak cholernie doskonały – szepnął Potter swoim rozgorączkowanym głosem i Draco powtórzył jego słowa, choć nie rozumiał już ich znaczenia; Harry wsuwał w niego coś, co sprawiało, że mógł tylko myśleć o zaspokojeniu ich pragnień. _Salazarze, nie pozwól mu się zatrzymać_. Jego palce zacisnęły się na ramionach Pottera – drapiąc miękką skórę – a nagła potrzeba by coś ugryźć, cokolwiek, co powstrzyma krzyk, była zniewalająca. _Tam, tak, cholera, tam w prawo_, i Draco drugi raz tej nocy nie powstrzymał się od głośnego okrzyku, tak samo jak Potter, który zesztywniał i krzyknął jego imię – nie: Malfoy, a właśnie _Draco_, co wywołało jakąś niesprecyzowaną, radosną emocję w jego żyłach.

Potter opadł na Dracona i delikatnie przycisnął usta do szyi. Malfoy przytulił go, niepewny, czy stać go na coś więcej niż tylko ten ruch.

– Na Godryka, naprawdę warto było czekać – wymruczał Harry. Otoczył ramionami Dracona, a dłonie wsunął pod jego głowę, delikatnie pieszcząc kciukami okolice gardła. Malfoy nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Poza tym, naprawdę nie chciał, by Potter wiedział, że był najbardziej niewiarygodną rzeczą, jaka spotkała go w życiu. Nie widział potrzeby, żeby wbijać Gryfona w jeszcze większą dumę.

Przekręcił głowę i pocałował Harry'ego. Zrobił to, bo tego właśnie chciał, a nie dlatego, że Potter miał nad nim jakąś szczególną uwodzicielską moc. Harry odwzajemniał pieszczoty, póki Draco nie poczuł nagłego przypływu gorąca w swoich jądrach i nie zmusił go do przystopowania. Harry'emu musiało być zimno, leżąc nago na Draconie, który prawie wcale – nie licząc zmarzniętych stóp – nie odczuwał chłodu z gorącym kocem w postaci Gryfona.

– Muszę wracać – szepnął Draco i ostatni raz pocałował miękkie usta.

– Ja też – przyznał Harry i ponownie zaatakował jego dolną wargę, wykorzystując do tego swój język. Draco naprawdę chciałby już normalnie oddychać.

– Nie zapytasz, gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Draco wiedział, że jest w stanie przerwać te igraszki, kiedy tylko zechce, ale wyglądało na to, że Potter nie ma takiej samokontroli.

– Nie – padła krótka odpowiedź i Harry zaczął skubać jego górną wargę, w zadziwiający sposób dekoncentrując Dracona.

– Dlaczego nie? – zainteresował się Draco, oddychając głęboko.

– Wezwałeś mnie, więc jestem – oznajmił i zachichotał. – Dosłownie – Draco poczuł, jak jego własne usta odpowiadają.

– Nie jest ci zimno? – zapytał i przesunął dłońmi po plecach Harry'ego. Tam, gdzie pot już wysechł, skóra była chłodna.

– Nie. Czuję się dobrze. Mógłbym zostać tak przez całą noc – wymruczał sennie Potter i wtulił się w Dracona. Przynajmniej przestał go całować. Malfoy postanowił, że będzie musiał coś zrobić z tym dziwnym, serdecznym Gryfonem. Gdyby tylko nie był tak cholernie... atrakcyjny, jak jest. Draco westchnął i po omacku zaczął szukać różdżki, w końcu wzywając ją, skoro nie było jej pod ręką. Wyczarował gruby koc i przykrył ich obu. Zaraz zrobiło im się cieplej.

Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem i cmoknął raz jeszcze szyję Dracona, pozornie zapadając w sen. Malfoy zdecydował, że nie zaszkodzi im trochę się przespać, tym bardziej, że Potter nie wydawał się skłonny wstać, a poza tym to raczej miłe uczucie czuć ciepły oddech Harry'ego na swojej szyi...

Wybawca i Śmierciożerca zasnęli w swoich ramionach.

– Potter, obudź się.

Harry mocniej przytulił się do Dracona; leżał na boku, ciasno przylegając do skóry Malfoya, z głową wtuloną w jego ramiona, jedną ręką przerzuconą przez jego pas i nogami owiniętymi wokół Ślizgona.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że z Pottera taki pieszczoch. Ani że śpi tak solidnie.

– Potter, obudź się.

Draco westchnął i przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ramienia Pottera, podążając wzdłuż wyrzeźbionych mięśni. Ciemne włosy Gryfona połaskotały go w brodę. Zostawił w spokoju jego ramię i pogładził plecy.

– Wstawaj, Wybrańcu – zanucił. – Pora wstać i walczyć z Czarnym Panem.

Harry zaprotestował i naparł na pas Dracona. Mruczał coś niezrozumiałego do klatki piersiowej Malfoya, który ponownie westchnął, ale nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Jakby spał z olbrzymim, wypchanym zwierzęciem. Bardzo przytulaśnym.

– Potter, jeśli za sekundę nie wstaniesz, wyczaruję wiadro lodowatej wody i zrobię ci milutką pobudkę.

Ciemnowłosa głowa uniosła się nieco i przez chwilę, póki leniwy uśmiech nie rozjaśnił doskonałych warg, Harry nie widział Draco.

– Cześć – łagodnie przywitał się Potter. Draco nie był pewien, czy zasłużył na pocałunek, czy lanie. Drań nie powinien być tak zachwycający. Powinien być cierniem życia Dracona, zmorą Czarnego Pana, królem prawości. A nie takim milutkim, słodkim, zmierzwionym...

– Jest druga rano. Musimy wracać, zanim zorientują się, że nas nie ma – powiedział, przerywając kierunek, w jakim pobiegły jego myśli. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Pewnie masz rację.

Zanim Draco zdołał odpowiedzieć, Potter uniósł się nieco i przywarł do jego warg. Kiedy Malfoy zaczął nawet cieszyć się z tego, Harry odsunął się i wysunął spod koca. Wezwał swoje okulary i założył na nos.

Draco założył ręce za głowę i przypatrywał się, jak Gryfon wciąga na siebie spodnie. Zanim założył pelerynę, wsunął stopy w buty. Draco zdążył pomyśleć, że Potter już zniknął, gdy ten wrócił do niego, podpierając się na dłoniach i kolanach.

Pocałował go zachłannie i Draco poczuł niewygodne ściskanie w piersi, gdy zastanowił się, kiedy znów zobaczy Pottera; mentalnie skopał się za takie głupie myśli. Przez chwilę medalion Harry'ego zahaczył o jego szyję, więc Draco, korzystając z okazji, ujął go w dłonie. Potter cofnął się nieco, tak, że Malfoy mógł spojrzeć na biżuterię. Ustawił go w taki sposób, by padało na niego światło księżyca i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zamiast litery „S", jak na jego, był „G", głowa lwa wymagała jeszcze dopracowania, a szmaragd zastąpiono jakimś czerwonym kamieniem – prawdopodobnie rubinem.

Opuszkami palców wyczuł inskrypcję z tyłu medalionu, ale nim zdołał się jej przyjrzeć bliżej, dłoń Potter przykryła jego i Harry cmoknął jego kłykcie.

– Pora już iść. Nie będę cię martwił, mówiąc coś głupiego, ale proszę, uważaj na siebie – poprosił Harry. Odsunął dłoń Dracona z łańcuszka, lekko ścisnął jego palce, po czym delikatnie go pocałował.

I zniknął.

* * *

Nikt nie wchodził do sypialni Lucjusza Malfoya bez zaproszenia, nawet gdyby rzeczone pomieszczenie mieściło się w namiocie gdzieś na peryferiach cywilizacji. Draco kilkakrotnie przeszedł tuż obok zamkniętych drzwi, mierzwiąc sobie włosy dłonią. Zamarł, jak tylko sobie to uświadomił. Salazarze, kiedyż to nabawił się tego irytującego zwyczaju?

Drzwi otworzyły się, a na progu stanął Lucjusz Malfoy, z ciekawością patrząc na syna.

– Wyglądasz jak straszydło. Coś się stało? – zapytał.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Zawieruszyłem gdzieś mój grzebień. Pożyczysz mi swój?

Lucjusz odsunął się na bok i eleganckim skinieniem dał znak synowi, by wszedł do środka, co też Draco bezzwłocznie uczynił. Pokój był w nienagannym porządku, jak wszystko u jego ojca, urządzony w ciemnych kolorach – tym razem czekoladowym. Tylko Draco i Narcyza wiedzieli, że Lucjusz woli pastelowe kolory Morza Śródziemnego – chłodne odcienie zieleni i błękitu, jakie przybiera tamtejsza woda... co prawdopodobnie było główną przyczyną, dlaczego spędzali wakacje w Grecji albo na południowych wybrzeżach Włoch. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy, mistrz ułudy, musiał chować się za pozorami.

Draco podniósł z umywalki ciężki, srebrny grzebień i wygładził nim włosy, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Cholera, przypominał Pottera. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że musi trzymać dłonie z daleka od swojej fryzury.

Odruchowo jego spojrzenie powędrowało na małą skrzyneczkę, stojącą na stoliku nocnym, po czym napotkał oczy ojca odbijające się w lustrze.

– Pottera? – zapytał, a Lucjusz skinął głową. – Mogę zobaczyć?

– Nie widziałeś jej wcześniej? – indagował ojciec, ale Draco stanął już tuż koło stolika, plecami do niego.

Tak, gdy nie groziło mi niebezpieczeństwo, oschle stwierdził Draco w myślach, po czym wzruszył ramionami, jakby było mu to obojętne.

– Pewnie tak.

Mimo że Draco miał niemal osiemnaście lat, Lucjusz nadal nie potrafił niczego odmówić swojemu jedynemu synowi. Rzucił zaklęcie i skrzynka otworzyła się z trzaskiem. Draco zrobił krok do przodu i uniósł ją nieco. Była piękna, jak wszystkie różdżki wykonane przez Ollivandera, ale miała mało ozdób – zupełnie w stylu Pottera.

Machnął ręką; była tylko trochę bardziej gibka niż jego. Uśmiechnął się cierpko. Taka sama jak Potter. Szybkim ruchem wsunął ją za szatę i zastąpił imitacją, którą włożył do skrzynki z westchnieniem.

– Nic szczególnego – stwierdził tylko. Lucjusz stanął tuż obok niego. Draco miał nadzieję, że ojciec nie zdecyduje się podnieść różdżki, choć nawet gdyby to zrobił, wykrycie różnicy było mało prawdopodobne.

– Nie było cię tam. Na cmentarzu. W jakiś sposób połączyła się z różdżką Czarnego Pana. Nie jestem przekonany, czy bez niej Potter jest w stanie zwyciężyć. – Lucjusz zamknął skrzynkę i spojrzał na Dracona z namysłem. Cisza rozciągała się i rozciągała, aż w końcu Lucjusz zdecydował się rzucić zaklęcie zamykające.

Draco odwrócił się i wyszedł ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie lubił takich chwil, gdy ojciec oczekiwał, że będzie czytał mu w myślach. Byłoby cholernie miło, gdyby choć raz zdecydowałby się coś powiedzieć.

To było jakieś dwa tygodnie przed tym, jak Draco ponownie wezwał Pottera. Voldemort wysyłał wszystkich Śmierciożerców na przeróżne misje, których głównym celem było destabilizowanie pracy Ministerstwa. Draco myślał nawet o kilkakrotnym ostrzeżeniu Pottera przed atakami, ale po wybuchu w jakimś mugolskim magazynie, gdzie Malfoy złamał kość udową i doznał okropnego wstrząśnienia mózgu, Lucjusz odkrył w sobie nowe pokłady opiekuńczości i nie spuszczał go z oka. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy pewnego popołudnia Voldemort wezwał go przed swoje oblicze.

Jak tylko Lucjusz zniknął, Draco wyszedł na zewnątrz porozmawiać z Averym.

– Idę się zabawić – rzucił krótko. Avery spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Zabawić?

– Sex, Avery. Marnuję tu swój czas w towarzystwie starych, nieatrakcyjnych facetów, gdy mogę mieć pierwszorzędne pieprzenie.

– O kim mówisz „starzy"? – Avery szalał ze złości, że mógłby być posądzony o starość, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że część o „nieatrakcyjnych facetach" do niego pasuje. Draco uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie. Avery pomachał mu ręką. – Dobrze, ale lepiej wróć przed swoim ojcem. Nie mam zamiaru znosić jego piekielnej wściekłości, bo ty musisz wsadzić gdzieś swojego fiuta.

– Wrócę przed świtem.

– I lepiej bądź...!

– Tak, tak, będę ostrożny. Nie jestem idiotą – syknął, zbliżając się do zagajnika, skąd się aportował. Nie musiał odchodzić daleko. Obecnie rozbijali obóz w pobliżu klifów koło Dover – Draco po cichu zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort ma zamiar zniszczyć białe klify tylko po to, by zdenerwować mugoli i Ministerstwo. Poprzedniego dnia Malfoy zauważył maleńki domek ukryty w uroczej dolinie, gdzie skierował swe kroki.

Doszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Blado wyglądający mugol z szeroką przerwą między zębami otworzył i zmierzył Dracona podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

Malfoy rzucił _Imperio_ i nakazał:

– Idź na spacer. Spędź ten wieczór z przyjaciółmi czy coś.

– Nie mam przyjaciół – szorstko powiedział człowiek. Draco, patrząc na niego, nie czuł się zaskoczony.

– To prześpij się w stodole, koło owiec. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz, bylebyś nie wracał tu przed świtem.

Mugol posłusznie skierował się w stronę stodoły, ledwie widocznej z tej odległości. Draco zignorował go, zadowolony, że wszystko odbyło się bez najmniejszego problemu. Wszedł do środka.

Na szczęście mugol należał do stosunkowo lubiących porządek i Draco był zadowolony, choć zapach kwaszonej kapusty nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Malfoy sprawnie posprzątał pomieszczenie i przyczynił się do jego nieco znośniejszego wyglądu, poza tym pozbył się nieprzyjemnej woni gotowanych warzyw. Dwuizbowy domek, z zagospodarowaną kuchnią i sypialnią nie był aż taki zły, jednak nad drugim pomieszczeniem musiał jeszcze popracować. Przetransmutował łóżko na wygodniejsze, wyczarował nową pościel i rozpylił w powietrzu letni zapach przytulii wonnej. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

Wrócił do kuchni i uaktywnił medalion.

Po dwóch uderzeniach serca Potter się pojawił. Tym razem nie miał na sobie pelerynki-niewidki i wyglądał na bardziej opalonego niż kiedykolwiek. Jego zielone oczy bacznym spojrzeniem przeszukały otoczenie, nim wyraźnie się odprężył.

– Wiesz, to niebezpieczne pojawiać się tak bez peleryny. Nie pomyślałeś, że przydałoby się ją założyć? – skomentował Draco.

– Nie miałem jej ze sobą, poza tym nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie jestem.

Harry westchnął i wplótł dłoń we włosy.

– Nie mogę zostać. Mam do załatwienia coś ważnego.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś od dawna nie spał – stwierdził Draco.

– Masz rację. Twoi popieprzeni Śmierciożercy bez przerwy atakują i nie ma czasu odetchnąć, nie wspominając już o szukaniu przeklętych ho... Nieważne.

– Cóż, w każdym razie to nie są moi Śmierciożercy – lodowato zauważył Draco. Przyjacielski Potter sprzed dwóch tygodni został zastąpiony przez gburowatego, zestresowanego, wyczerpanego Pottera. Harry zacisnął szczęki i przyciągnął go do siebie. Draco stał sztywno, ze zwieszonymi ramionami.

– Wiem, przepraszam – mocno trzymał w ramionach Ślizgona, jakby czerpał od niego siłę. Trącił nosem szyję Dracona, który ustąpił z lekkim westchnieniem, otaczając go ramionami.

– Nie mogę zostać – powtórzył Harry.

– W porządku – łagodnie zgodził się Draco, ale Harry nie zrobił nic, by sobie pójść. Przylgnął do niego, a Malfoy zaczął rozmasowywać napięte mięśnie. Potter mruknął z przyjemnością.

– Ładnie pachniesz – zamruczał, nadal cmokając szyję Dracona.

– Ty też – padła odpowiedź i Ślizgon delikatnie językiem musnął okolice jego gardła. – Szkoda, że nie możesz zostać.

Cofnął się nieco i wreszcie ich usta mogły się spotkać z trudnym do ukrycia pragnieniem. Pocałunek był zachłanny, dotkliwy i bezwzględny. Przez chwilę Draco czuł smak swojej własnej krwi, a Harry nieco się wycofał. Wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i spojrzeniem zdawał się wwiercać w czaszkę Malfoya, który językiem musnął przeoczoną plamę krwi.

– Pieprzyć to – warknął Harry. – Przeżyją beze mnie jeden wieczór – wyciągnął różdżkę i prawie nie wymawiając słów, wyczarował Patronusa. Srebrny kształt zamigotał i znikł. Draco uśmiechnął się niemal złośliwie.

– To było łatwe. Jakieś sugestie, Potter?

– Ty. Nago. Skąpany w księżycowej poświacie – w skrócie przybliżył mu swoją wizję. Ledwie Draco zdążył zarejestrować jego słowa, a już Potter zrobił krok i przylgnął do jego ust. Malfoy jęknął, gdy ręce Harry'ego – teraz już całkowicie zdecydowanego – szarpały zapięcie szaty.

– Zanim zapomnę – wysapał Draco, odrywając się na moment od ust Harry'ego. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Tak, na Godryka, masz – przyznał Harry, całując jego szyję.

– Nie. Mam na myśli to – sprostował Draco, szarpiąc się, by wydostać się ze spragnionych kończyn Pottera. Na chwilę przycisnął się do zwariowanego, pożądliwego Gryfona, po czym podał mu różdżkę. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

– Zrobiłeś to.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Bułka z masłem.

Harry wyraźnie przełknął, wciąż wyglądając na nieco zaskoczonego.

– Już _nigdy_ cię o nic nie poproszę.

Draco uśmiechnął się leniwie i przeciągając samogłoski, upewnił się:

– Naprawdę? Nigdy to bardzo długo, Potter.

Zrobił krok do przodu i prawie niedostrzegalnym ruchem różdżki przeciągnął nią wzdłuż koszuli Harry'ego, rozpinając guziki. Draco zanurzył dłoń w rozchełstany materiał i kolistymi ruchami zaczął pieścić skórę. Oczy Harry'ego zdawały się tracić ostrość widzenia, gdy zsunął rękę w dół, jednocześnie różdżką rozpinając jego dżinsy.

Palce wsunął jeszcze głębiej, póki nie znalazł tego, czego szukał i tak, był twardy – tak bardzo _twardy_ – i drżący. Harry w niekontrolowanym odruchu naparł na dłoń Malfoya. Draco pieścił go przez materiał, zastanawiając się, kiedy Potter zrezygnował z bawełny na rzecz jedwabiu. Ręce Harry'ego zaciskały się kurczowo na jego ramionach, a oczy zasnuła mgła, podczas gdy głowa kusząco odchyliła się do tyłu. Salazarze, jego rozchylone wargi były piękne, gdy wydobywały się z nich te zdyszane oddechy.

Draco już wcześniej był twardy, ale teraz spokojnie mógł pokonać diament w skali Mohsa. Przerwał pieszczoty, co wywołało jęk protestu Harry'ego.

– Co to było, Potter? – zapytał. – Chcesz mnie o coś _prosić_?

– Jesteś nikczemnym, nikczemnym człowiekiem – szepnął Harry, przesuwając się do przodu, by ponownie wywołać to cudowne tarcie.

– Jak brzmi pytanie? – zaatakował Draco, odsuwając nieco dłoń. Potter był nieskończenie uparty, ale na pewno nie zaliczał się do głupców.

– Pieprz mnie, Draco – poprosił zachrypniętym głosem, obserwując go spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Draco uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– Dobrze, że nie przyrzekłeś, co, Potter? Nigdy, faktycznie.

Zanim Potter zdążył odparować, Draco poruszył dłonią i Harry był jedynie w stanie jęknąć i jeszcze mocniej zacisnąć palce na ramionach mężczyzny. Malfoy osunął się na kolana, tak by głowa zatrzymała się na wysokości bioder Gryfona i powolnym, gorącym oddechem chuchnął na materiał, na co Harry poruszył się niczym zelektryzowany.

– Godryku... ja... już nie mogę...! – wydyszał. Draco opuścił jedwab i przylgnął do pulsującej męskości. To było za wiele jak dla Harry'ego, który doszedł natychmiast wprost do ust Malfoya. Draco poderwał się i pocałował go. Potter odsunął się na ułamek sekundy, ale zaraz odprężył się, pogrążając w czułej pieszczocie pocałunku o nieco dziwnym smaku.

– Sypialnia – po dłuższej chwili całowania rzucił Draco. Rzucił okiem na oszołomioną twarz Harry'ego. Teraz mógłby zaprowadzić Pottera bez najmniejszego zamieszania do Czarnego Pana.

Wygodne i zachęcające łóżko zaskrzypiało ostrzegawczo, gdy splecione ciała opadły na materac. Usta i język Dracona swobodnie wędrowały po całym ciele Harry'ego.

– Jesteś mój – mruczał. – Mój, mój, mój.

Harry był jedynie w stanie jęczeć jego imię.

Później, zmęczony i całkowicie oczyszczony, Wybraniec zapadł w sen tak głęboki, że Malfoy musiał sprawdzić i upewnić się, że jeszcze oddycha. Draco mgliście zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle spał, gdy nie był w jego ramionach. Nagła zaborczość niemal całkowicie go opanowała. To nie tylko mącące w głowie, ale również niepokojące. Malfoy wygładził nieporządne ciemne kosmyki na czole Harry'ego i palcem obrysował kształt blizny.

Słońce zachodziło, rozlewając ostatnie promienie na łóżko. Coś błysnęło i Draco, zainteresowany, ujął w dłoń medalion Harry'ego. Kciukiem musnął lwa, po czym obrócił go na drugą stronę.

Przeczytał inskrypcję. _Twój_.


End file.
